What About Love
by DarkDefender89
Summary: A different take on how Juno got pregnant. Juno thinks she is in love w/ Bleeker, but will she be able to look Bleeker in the eyes & tell him the truth,tht her baby isn't his&what if Juno doesn't really love Bleeker? Wht if some things happen 4 a reason?
1. Chapter 1

What About Love

**What About Love**

**A/N: I don't know what city the movie takes place in, so since I don't know in this AU story Juno lives in New York. Anyways, this is a different take of how Juno got pregnant.**

She had always been spunky, and Bleeker had always been her best friend. That was why she had lied to Bleeker. Well, she didn't really lie…she was pregnant, and when she told Bleaker, she hadn't known that Bleaker couldn't possibly be the father. It wasn't that she didn't have sex with Bleeker – she did. But when she went to the doctors office and found out how many weeks along she was, she realized that the baby couldn't possibly have been Bleeker's. Besides, she had used a condom when she slept with Bleeker. That was when she shivered; that was when she realized who the baby's father was. She remembered what she had so badly wanted to forget. Gruesome images taunted Juno, terrorizing her, bringing her back to that fateful day.

_Flashback_

_She felt like she could do anything. She had stayed later than usual at school, rocking out on her guitar in the band room, totally out of it and totally happy and carefree. Nothing could stop her. Nothing could tear her down and nothing could take her spirit and burn it to ashes. After hours of playing reggae songs, Juno put her guitar in her case and dropped it off in her locker before stepping outside, taking in the fleeting breeze and trying to find shadows behind the moon's dim glow._

_Juno loved walking on the streets of New York City during the night. The city lights were amazing. Unfortunately, they also distracted her. Suddenly Juno felt a bulky hand grab her behind. She started kicking and screaming, but it was no use. She felt a needle injecting a warm fluid into her shoulder, and suddenly she froze; she thought she was going to die. She felt sleepy, but she tried to stay awake, realizing more than ever before how much she didn't want to die. "Let me go!" Juno screamed, but her words were faint. He had drugged her, and blackness crept over Juno's eyes so quickly and her world turned to darkness._

_When Juno woke up, she was in a dark, filthy basement that smelled of cow manure. "Where am I!!" Juno screamed. She noticed that her hands were chained to a black metal post in the wall. She tried to tug on her chains, no matter how much it made her hands ache, but the metal wouldn't budge. She kept trying, watching as her wrists became more and more red and swollen._

_Then she heard a low, gruff voice. "So the dirty bitch is finally awake," a man said. He walked over to Juno and slapped her on the face. "You're going to give me what I want, or I kill you," he said, placing a knife on her neck and pressing down slightly, drawing a small amount of blood. Juno shook her head and tried to pull away. She was frightened when the man lowered his knife and cut open her shirt, ripping it off of her. He pulled off her jeans and panties and tossed them behind his shoulder._

"_NOO! No, please don't do this, why are you doing this?!" Juno screamed. The man pulled his own pants down and threw himself on top of Juno. He put his hands underneath Juno's bra and squeezed. Juno turned to look the other way but the man grabbed her neck and forced her face in front of his and pressed down on her lips with his lips. Juno spit into his mouth and tried to scream, "Asshole!"_

_He hit her, pounding his body harder onto Juno's body. The cold cement floor hurt Juno's bare, bony back. He forced Juno's legs apart with his dirty hands, causing what would later become dark purple bruises. The man forced himself inside of her, pushing around and tearing the sensitive, pink flesh. After about what felt like hours, he got off of her and threw her on the ground. "I'll be back," he said._

_Still chained to the wall, all Juno could do was lay there, naked and afraid, and cry. Her whole body ached, especially her thighs. She curled up into a fetal position and hoped that at least he wouldn't kill her._

_The waiting was horrible. He came back one more time sometime in the night and raped her a second time before releasing her chains, shoving her torn clothes in her hands, and throwing her back out on the streets and threatening to come back and kill her if she told anyone. Juno quickly put her clothes on and ran home and snuck in the back window, washing off before anyone could see her or ask her where she had been. She wore long sleeves and jeans to cover the bruises on her arms and thighs, but the only way to cover the bruises on her face was to use a lot of make-up._

_End of flashback_

Afterwards Juno had trembled whenever she was around any man, and she knew that she had to get over her fear if she wanted to really be able to hide her secret.

_Flashback (Bleeker's pov) (a couple weeks after the attack)_

_Juno and Bleeker were playing their guitars trying to write a new song. Bleeker noticed that Juno looked particularly sad and wanted to cheer her up. He stared at her face, noticing how beautiful she was. "You look down," Bleeker said._

"_No, really I'm fine," Juno insisted._

"_Are you sure?" Bleaker asked._

"_Yeah," Juno said, faking a smile. Bleeker put his hand on Juno's shoulder and Juno trembled. She tried to stop herself from trembling because she didn't want anyone to find out her secret, especially not Bleeker because what if the man went after Bleeker and tried to kill him? Juno couldn't let that happen. Suddenly she realized that she might be in love with Bleeker. But she was scared, also. She didn't want to be afraid. She didn't want to let the man who raped her control her any longer._

"_Are you alright? You're trembling," Bleaker noticed._

"_No, no I'm fine," Juno said. "I…I think I love you."_

"_I love you too. I always have," Bleeker said._

_End of flashback_

After that, Juno and Bleeker had made love on the couch after kissing. The only way to get over one's fear was to face one's fear, and Juno had done just that. The only problem now was, she was pregnant and it wasn't Blake's. 'I guess it's harder to forget than I thought it was,' Juno thought. She could pretend that the baby was Bleeker's, but she couldn't lie forever, and she couldn't lie to someone she loved. Eventually, she would have to tell him. Just not now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this story is going to be Mark/Juno. Just thought I'd let you know. And remember the rating, and don't be surprised if the story takes an unexpected twist. By something like ch8 or 9 I am sure most of you will be shocked, so don't read this story if you can't handle that. :D**

**Ch.2 **

Juno drank a gallon of orange juice before going to CVS a third time to take another pregnancy test. She hoped that she had read it wrong the first two times; that there wasn't really a plus sign. She paced back and forth in the bathroom waiting to see the inevitable plus sign. As soon as she saw it, she shook the stick as if by magic her pregnancy would all of a sudden disappear, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, not in nine months.

Juno paid for the pregnancy test and left the drug store, fighting back tears. Yesterday she had told Bleaker about the baby. She just couldn't get over the fact that she didn't really love Bleaker. When she had sex with Bleaker she had been frustrated and desperate to get rid of her fear, so much so that she had convinced herself that she was in love with someone who she really saw as a brother-figure. She didn't want to keep lying to Bleaker, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings either. Maybe she shouldn't have even told Bleaker about the baby. She hadn't told Bleaker that the baby was his, but she knew when she told him that he would assume that it was his.

"Where have you been?" Juno's father scolded her when she walked in the door.

"Just out," Juno said, shrugging.

"Out where?" Mac asked.

"Just shopping," Juno said, and it wasn't like it was really a lie. It just wasn't the whole truth. Juno ran up to her bedroom and called her best friend, Leah. She decided that maybe should tell at least Leah the truth, or at least part of the truth.

"Hey Leah. It's me, Juno," Juno said.

"Hey, how are you?" Leah said.

"It's complicated," Juno said in her spunky voice. "Hey, can I come over there? I want to tell you something but I don't want to tell you over the phone."

"Sure, just come on right over," Leah said.

**At Leah's house**

Juno and Leah were sitting on Leah's bed eating cheese bagels and watching TV. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Leah asked.

"Promise you won't tell anyone? No matter what it is?" Juno asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Leah said, and the two girls pinky swore.

"I, um …I'm pregnant," Juno said.

"You're WHAT?!" Leah asked.

"Pregnant," Juno said.

"You're kidding," Leah said.

"I wish," Juno said.

"Well," Leah said, staring at the ceiling.

"That's not it," Juno said.

"What else?" Leah asked.

"I had sex with Bleaker," Juno said.

"Well, you kind of have to have sex in order to be pregnant," Leah said, using her "uh duh" voice.

"Well…" Juno said, wondering if she should really tell Leah the truth. She decided that she had to; she had never lied to Leah and she didn't want to start now.

"What? Come on, tell me!" Leah squealed, excited.

"You can't tell anyone," Juno said. "For your safety."

"Okay, okay, just tell me!" Leah said.

"Bleaker isn't the father. I used a condom with Bleaker, plus how many weeks I am along doesn't match up with when I had sex with Bleaker. It does, however, match up to…"

"To what?" Leah interrupted.

It was now or never, Juno decided. "To when I was raped."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****This chapter will DEFINITELY surprise you. Please, no flames. :DD**

**Ch.3**

Juno and Leah were sitting on a bench outside talking.

"So, I thought maybe I could look in the newspaper for adoption ads," Juno said.

"Yeah, I bet there are a lot of people who really want a child," Leah said.

**Later**

Juno was lying on Leah's bed scrolling through the adoption ads in the newspaper. Most of the ads didn't even have photographs of the couples, which made it really hard to decide which couple would be best for the baby. All of the families Leah suggested were either too weird, too unstable, or selfish cult-like bitches who already had six or seven children. Then Juno saw the ad that seemed like the perfect couple: married, happy, and honest. The woman, Vanessa, had been trying to have children for years. Juno figured that the perfect family for her baby would be one that would love it and care for it with all of the passion in their heart.

"This one seems cool," Juno said.

"Which one?" Leah asked.

"Mark and Vanessa Loring," Juno said. "There isn't a picture but they seem nice."

Later that day, Juno called the listed phone number to set up a meeting. Vanessa Loring sounded eager and pure-hearted. Just by her voice, Juno could tell that Vanessa was born to be a mother.

_**jmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjm**_

Juno knew that she had to break the news to her parents. She silently hoped that they wouldn't be too angry, and that they would let her meet with Mark and Vanessa Loring.

**A/N: we all know that Juno tells her parents, and then Mac agrees to go with Juno to meet the adoptive parents. So let's get on with the story, and skip to the meeting with the adoptive parents.**

**At the house of the adoptive parents**

"Are you sure about this, Juno?" Mac asked Juno. Standing outside of the door of what looked like a really, really expensive house, Juno just wanted to get this over with.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Juno said.

But when she walked inside, she wasn't sure anymore, because sitting on the couch next to the woman she assumed to be Vanessa Loring, was the man who raped her. Juno froze, not knowing what to do. 

Should she leave, and continue searching for the perfect couple? But Vanessa looked so happy. For some reason, Juno could tell that Vanessa had wanted this for a long time. Juno took a deep breath and squeezed her father's hand harder.

"You must be Juno," Vanessa said, reaching out to shake Juno's hand. "Thank you so much. Mark and I have wanted this for so long. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you," Juno said. "I'm fine." It was a lie; she wasn't fine. She was trembling inside, and she just wanted to get this over with.

"Alright, let's sit down and talk about this, then," Vanessa said. It was so obvious that Vanessa was completely oblivious to what Mark was.

"Yeah, you know if I could just pop this thing out of me now and give it to you, I would, but I figured I might as well let it grow and let it get a bit cuter," Juno said, trying to still be spunky despite how nervous she felt. Then she realized something: her baby was _Mark's_ baby. He doesn't deserve to have this baby! He was the reason she was pregnant. He stole her virginity from her. Juno wasn't nervous anymore, in fact, she was pissed. But for some reason she decided to go through with it, if only because Vanessa deserved the baby.

"So, why do you want this baby?" Juno asked, addressing the couple, but looking straight at Mark.

"Oh, I've wanted a baby since forever. No matter how many times I've tried, I've never been able to get pregnant," Vanessa said.

After discussing the details of the adoption process for a while, Juno had the sudden urge to use the bathroom. "Um, can I use the restroom?" Juno asked. "Being pregnant makes you pee a lot," Juno said.

"Yeah, it's up to the left," Vanessa said.

_**jmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjm**_

Juno stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at her reflection and wishing that there was a magic word to make it disappear. She experimented with the bottles of perfume in the bathroom, thinking about where she was and how unfair everything that happened to her was.

On her way back from the bathroom, she saw a room filled with old-time guitars. She was amazed. She was fascinated. She fought back the urge to pick one up and start playing one of the songs she had written with Bleaker. She was lost in the world of her imagination, so much so that she didn't notice Mark appear. He was standing right in front of her.

"Vanessa sent me up to see what was taking you so long," Mark said.

Juno's lips trembled. She wasn't sure what to say. Finally, she said, "Why….?"

"Well, there are still details to discuss about the adoption," Mark said.

"You know that's not what I meant," Juno said, angry, but trying not to speak too loud in case Vanessa, Mac, or Vanessa's lawyer heard her and wondered what right Juno had to be angry. But, those guitars must be Mark's, Juno realized. He can't be all that bad, right? Maybe he had been drunk. Maybe he was sorry. "It's yours, by the way," Juno said.

"What's mine?" Mark asked.

How could he be that audacious to just pretend that he didn't even remember that it happened? "The baby," Juno said. "Remember? Tying me up and raping me?" Juno said, lowering her voice so no one else heard her.

"I told you not to tell anyone," Mark said.

"I didn't tell anyone," Juno said. "But you have a lot of nerve to just act like nothing happened and expect me to be, what, _nice_ to you?!"

"I'm sorry," Mark said.

"No you're not," Juno said, but looking at him, he didn't really look like a bad guy. He didn't look like a rapist. He looked like….well, a musician. "Are those guitars yours?" Juno asked, walking over and picking one of the guitars up and started strumming on the strings.

"You're a musician?" Mark asked.

"Yep," Juno said, lowering her eyes. What was she doing? Why was she still standing there? She felt like she was going crazy, especially when she was supposed to be angry but instead ended up having a jam session with the man who raped her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

'Why did this have to happen?' Juno wondered. She wondered when the rumors would spread. What would people think, that she was a slut and ended up pregnant? She didn't want anybody to think that, but she didn't want anybody to know that she was raped, either. She was actually starting to think that Mark was just drunk, so it probably wasn't really 100 himself – maybe someone had drugged him and turned him into a monster. That didn't excuse his actions, but still, Juno was intrigued for some weird reason. She might be a little bit afraid of Mark, but for some weird reason that she would never be able to explain if she was asked (and thus she didn't tell anyone), she didn't even hate him for what he did to her.

Juno decided that she would go through with the adoption, that this was the only way for this to ever end, that this was the right thing anyways. The baby was Mark's anyways.

Juno and Leah were at the park sitting on the bench, talking and watching the clouds scatter throughout the sky. It was a nice day outside, a little bit windy and not too hot but not too cold either. Despite everything that had happened to her, Juno almost felt happy. _Almost._ Almost, but not quite.

"I have to tell you something," Juno said.

"What?" Leah asked.

"I'm gonna go through with this, I'm gonna give my baby away for adoption…" Juno started, but Leah interrupted her.

"That's what I thought…" Leah said, apparently confused.

"Because it's right…." Juno said. "Well, as right as it can be. I….I don't think he was himself." Juno then realized that she hadn't told Leah the whole truth about her meeting with the adoptive parents, that Mark wouldn't only be the adoptive father – he would be the biological father too.

"What are you talking about?" Leah asked, confused.

"Mark," Juno said.

"Yeah, so, what about him? What do you mean he wasn't himself?" Leah asked. She still had no clue what Juno was talking about.

"He's not just the adoptive father. He's the one who…." Juno couldn't say it. She paused and stared at her running shoes. She shook her head, frustrated. "He's the…he's the biological father," she said, knowing what it was what she said implied, that Mark was the one who raped her, and that she didn't really care. Did she care? She kind of wanted to find out why Mark did what he did. She wanted to get to know him, as strange as it may sound. It wasn't normal. But she was intrigued by him. Fascinated, even. She was tired of being the innocent good-girl. Danger excited her, to some degree. She didn't get why people thought she should be upset, torn in two. It wasn't like her life was destroyed. She didn't want people to think she was a victim. She didn't want people to think she was insane.

"What? He's the one who….who…." Leah asked, not really needing to say the word, both of the friends understanding the silent words left unspoken.

"Yeah," Juno said, acting way more nonchalant than she probably should have been acting.

"You can't give it to them, then….!!" Leah said, with a sudden burst of passion.

"He said he was sorry," Juno said.

"That doesn't excuse what he did to you!" Leah said, angry – angry at Mark, that is.

"The baby should be with at least one of his or her biological parents, and I'm too young to raise a child," Juno insisted. "Besides, I think someone set it up. I think someone drugged him or something. Before you say anything, I know that doesn't excuse his actions….I know that, but…" Juno didn't know what else to say. She really didn't know how to explain what she was feeling. She didn't even _know _what she was feeling. Juno sighed. "Just don't tell anyone, okay? About anything. "

"Juno…"

"I have to go, okay? There's something I have to do," Juno said, standing up.

"Juno…."

"Later, okay? You can ask me questions later," Juno said.

"Fine, fine. Bye," Leah said.

"Bye," Juno said, turning around and not looking back.

She walked over her car and hopped in and turned the ignition key. "What am I doing?" she asked herself out loud. But she knew what she was doing. She was driving to the Loring house with the results from her sonogram. She turned her music on loud. Her car's stereo blared, drowning out any other noise inside her head. There was no deafening silence threatening to kill her any longer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Juno was a little bit nervous as she walked up to the doorway. She stood there like a stone statue and rang the doorbell. There was only one car in the driveway, which meant that only one person was home. From the looks of the car, it didn't look like it was Vanessa's car.

The door opened and there stood Mark.

"I brought the sonograms to show you guys," Juno said. With the tone of her voice, it seemed like nothing even happened. But beneath the surface of her voice, her voice was quivering a tad bit. Both of them could tell that she was afraid. "Is Vanessa here?" Juno asked, knowing that the answer would be "no."

"You could have just sent it," Mark said.

"I know," Juno said.

"Do you hate me?" Mark asked.

"I don't know," Juno said. It was the truth.

"You want coffee?" Mark asked.

"You're not going to spike it, are you?" Juno joked. She was only joking, but a part of her _was_ afraid that she was wrong that it had been a one-time thing, that Mark was not a repeat-offender, that he really was sorry. A tiny part of her deep inside was afraid he was going to rape her again, but a part of her even deeper inside saw that what he did to her was just a scream for help. Did he really love Vanessa? What was he doing going around raping teenage girls if he had a perfect marriage?

"No," Mark said. "I know you have no reason to trust me, but I'm not lying," Mark said.

"Okay, okay," Juno said, and both of them went inside.

**To be Continued….**


End file.
